openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Map compatibility
Just like the mod compatibility section, this deals with compatibility for OpenArena maps. Since there's no real need for every map to have their own page (since practically all of them more or less do work with OA), this will list maps and if they're missing textures, sounds, music and/or have additional issues. The list deals entirely with maps made for Quake III Arena or Quake III: Team Arena: third party maps expressly designed for OpenArena should be placed in Unofficial OpenArena Maps list instead. Many of these maps may be released under licenses different than the GPLv2 used by OpenArena. You should check each map own readme file -if available- to know its license.It should be possible to set standard file compression tools to open .pk3 files, which may contain readme files. Modifying stuff inside .pk3 files is not advisable. Some things to bear in mind: * Maps fully compatible with OA are marked with a dark green background. Maps lacking this background may still be enjoyable if they're missing only a few textures, but won't be considered 100% compatible. And if many textures are missing, they may look too ugly and may be more difficult to play; in such cases, a player may need to get a third-party "compatibility pack", while waiting for a new official OA release which will incorporate the missing textures. * In our tests, we do not consider the "problem" of .arena files mentioning bot names which do not exist in OpenArena. * While doing these tests, the testing folder must be vanilla: some third-party packages are known to interfere with the tests, resulting in wrong information. * Sometimes, some maps may show missing textures even in Q3A, due to the fact map author forgot to include his own custom textures in the .pk3 or used textures from a pk3 called mapmedia.pk3. This is mentioned in the "other notes" field. * Reported missing sound effects don't include music. OpenArena has some music tracks of its own, but the Quake3 tracks haven't been replaced yet. This is not a real problem: simply, those maps do not play a background music by default. * In OpenArena 0.8.8, the following 6 sounds are always listed as missing, not regarding the specific map: - sound/items/cl_ammoregen.wav - sound/weapons/nailgun/wnailmpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpl.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpm.wav - sound/misc/yousuck.wav Hence, ignore them: do not flag a map as "with missing sounds" if these are the only missing sounds shown. While playing on some maps, the game would also search for sound/misc/windfly.wav: please ignore also it. Also notice that -under some circumstances- the yellow warning for a missing sound is shown only the first time the game searches for that sound at each program run: when searching for missing sounds, you may want to quit the game and open it again between tests.An alternate way for searching for missing sounds is using /s_useOpenAL 0 (/snd_restart may be required) and then /s_list, then searching for "size 0" sounds in the list. * About some infos appearing in "other notes" field: ** While missing .arena or .aas files don't affect "Q3-OA compatibilty", they are important to know because they mean the map can't be shown in the GUI, or can't be playable with bots, respectively. ** Instead, presence of assets (textures, etc.) with the same exact "full path/filename" (in some cases, even with a different extension: .tga/.jpg for images and .wav/.ogg for music) as assets included within "stock" OA pk3 files do prevent a map from being flagged as "green": such stuff may appear also in standard OA maps, in the place of official stuff! ** Assets which appear as missing also in the game the map was originally made for (Quake 3 or Q3 Team Arena) should not prevent the map from being marked "green", because they are errors of the mapperMaps designed for TA may require some textures available in TA mod -Q3's missionpack-, but not included in Q3A -Q3's baseq3-. Similarily, some maps may require assets from specific mods; while OA aims to include replacement for TA assets, other mods stuff relies upon owning each mod. (unless these errors are the map containing stuff conflicting even with baseq3 assets); the situation may be briefly reported here. Map list * MapCompat/0-9 * MapCompat/A-D * MapCompat/E-H * MapCompat/I-L * MapCompat/M-P * MapCompat/Q-T * MapCompat/U-Z Notes External links * Q3A maps compatible with OA on LvLworld See also * Maps * Unofficial OpenArena Maps * Mod compatibility * FAQ#How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? * FAQ#Maps designed for Quake 3 Category:Maps Category:Compatibility Category:Quake series